Miserables: Broken
by elphiethropp24601
Summary: First book of my Miserables series. Eponine meets Erik when her father is trying to attack her. Minor changes to story line to make it work. Eponine/Erik
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_Oh my, gosh_, I thought. I couldn't help but feel every rock beneath my bare feet as I ran as fast as I could… Terrified, I knew if I got caught, it wouldn't be good. Papa was mad. Of course he was, I just warned Cosette and her father about my father. _Where do I go?_ I thought. Suddenly, I saw the _Opera Populaire_ come into view, and I decided to hide behind it… "Eponine!" _No, not yet! Don't catch me,_ I silently pleaded in my head. I ran behind the Populaire, and saw Papa coming around the corner. I backed up and tried to flatten myself against the wall, but I knew it was too late. "Well, I finally caught up to ya, but you're gonna pay for that!" he yelled.

"Please Papa, don't do this!" I pleaded.

Then, I heard another voice. It sounded angry and terrifying at the same time. I didn't know whether he was here to hurt us both, just hurt Papa, or just hurt me. "Leave her alone!" it yelled. Papa spun around, looking angry.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he asked. That's when I saw him for the first time. He wore a black cloak and a black nice dress suit. I couldn't see his face very well, because he had a white mask hiding the right side of his face. Immediately upon seeing him, Papa froze. I knew he was scared, and (although I'd never admit it) I was too.

"Please, help me!" I pleaded with the man.

"Get away from her!" He yelled at Papa.

Papa actually started shaking, and he said "I'll get you later 'Ponine!" and left.

"Thank you," I said. He looked surprised. I didn't know why, but I also knew it wasn't my place to ask.

One thing I did want to know, however, was this: "Who are you?" I asked.

"No one knows my name, and I'd prefer to keep it that way," he said.

Confused, I responded "Why did you help me?"

"I have my own reasons for what I do, and it's not your business." He said coldly.

_This man is different from anyone I've ever met. Certainly different from Marius. _I thought. _Marius, why did I have to think about him right now? _ "Well, thanks anyways." Suddenly, my curiosity got the best of me. "Why are you wearing that mask?" I asked.

"It is none of your concern," he answered. Then he grabbed my wrist and I couldn't help but gasp, and he looked at me as if he would strike me if I said anything else, and he took me to the beginning of the alleyway. "Alright," he began, running his free hand through his hair. "I suppose you won't want to go home, so go inside and ask for Madame Giry. Tell her _he_ sent you. Then, ask about auditions. They are looking for new chorus members right now. Hopefully, you can actually sing, and I'm not making a mistake. Do not disappoint me." He said. Given no other options, I walked towards the opera house, and looked at the doors, silently reviewing what he told me in my head. _Alright, here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the doors and stepped inside. "Hello?" I called.

A woman dressed in black rounded the corner and said "May I help you?"

"Uh, I'm looking for Madame Giry." I said.

"That would be me. What do you need?"

"I'm here for auditions. _He_ sent me." I said.

"Oh," she said. "Well, if you'll follow me, I will take you into the auditorium for your audition." I silently followed her, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me the whole time. When we walked into the theater, I saw a young lady walking off the stage, looking upset, and knew she wasn't good enough. _Do I really want to do this?_ I thought. _Yes, I do._ "Monsieur Andre, Monsieur Firmin, this is" She stopped suddenly. "Mademoiselle, what is your name?" She asked me.

"Oh, Éponine. Éponine Thénardier." I said.

"This is Mademoiselle Éponine Thénardier. Wait, as in Monsieur and Madame Thénardier?" She asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes." I responded.

"Okay, then. Mademoiselle Thénardier is here to audition." She stated.

"Very well. What do you know mademoiselle?" The taller man asked. I guessed they were the managers.

"Uh, I can sing a song I kind of made up…" I said.

"Wonderful," the shorter man said.

"From the beginning." Madame Giry said. I got on stage, and began.

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me._

_All alone, I walk with him 'til morning."_

That's when I felt like I was being watched again. I looked around the theater and thought I saw something, or some_one_, move in one of the boxes.

"_Without him I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me._

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver._

_All the lights are misty in the river._

_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and forever._

_And I know it's only in my mind._

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him._

_And although I know that he is blind, still I say there's a way for us._

_I love him, but when the night is over he is gone._

_The river's just a river._

_Without him the world around me changes, the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers._

_I love him but everyday I'm learning all my life I've only been pretending._

_Without me his world will go on turning._

_A world that's full of happiness that I have never known._

_I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own" _

The last note of the song rang through the theater. I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes, so I opened them. Looking at the managers, I could tell they were in shock. _Either I was really good, or completely horrible, I_ thought. "That was amazing!" One of the managers exclaimed. I looked up at the boxes and noticed a dark figure in the box with the number 5 on the front.

"Thank you." I replied. I looked at Madame Giry, but she remained emotionless. I would have a hard time figuring that woman out. The other manager began

"We would be honored to have you here, Mademoiselle."

"Please, it would be my honor." I countered.

"Wonderful! Madame Giry, please take Mademoiselle to her room." The taller man said.

"Of course, Monsieur." She said. With that, I knew there was a life about to start when tomorrow comes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I was in my new room, Madame Giry had just left after giving me a tour of the _Opera Populaire_, and I noticed a letter on my dresser. I picked it up, and broke the red wax seal on the envelope and began to read.

_Mademoiselle,_

_I was very pleased with your performance this evening. I believe you will do well here. You have great potential, and with training, you could one day become the Prima Donna of this opera house. If you choose to accept my offer, I will be on the roof tonight, and would ask that you meet me up there. If you do not choose to accept my offer, then you will have no help at this house, and will be left to your own devices. Show business can be demanding. I suggest you accept my offer._

_Sincerely,_

_O.G._

His offer? What did he mean by that, I wonder? Well, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. _Should I go up there? I don't know… I could at least talk with him about his offer… Yes, I will go up there. _Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I yelled to whoever was on the other side. A young girl about my age walked in. She had long, blonde hair and big, brown eyes.

"You're the new girl, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Éponine." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Éponine! I'm Marguerite Giry, but you can call me Meg if you wanna." she said.

"Thank you, if you want, you can call me 'Ponine. That's what my family called me back home," I replied.

"Ok, that sounds great! So, are you coming to dinner, or not?" She asked.

"Dinner? Like, an actual full meal?" I asked. It was hard to believe, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't joking.

"Uh, yeah. But, you can't go in that." She said, gesturing towards my dress.

"What's  
wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She said. "It's just, no offense, but, you look like you lived on the streets…" She said.

"Actually, I did." I confessed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! You can borrow something of mine, if you want. You look like you're about my size." She offered.

"Thanks. If you really don't mind, I'd like that." I said.

I was sitting in the dining hall, with the biggest meal I've ever seen sitting in front of me. It looked delicious. "Do you normally eat like this?" I asked Meg.

"Yes. If you don't finish it, it's okay. I don't know if it's too much for you since it's your first full meal…" She said, concerned. I decided I liked her.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. I've eaten the butcher's bad meat because it was discounted, and I got pretty used to that." I said.

"Oh, that's awful! Ooh!" she gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"I just had a great idea! 'Ponine, would you like to sleepover in my dorm tonight?" She asked, excitedly. _I have to go meet O.G. on the roof tonight, could I work in a sleepover with Meg? Yes. I'll go up, talk to O.G., then get my pillow and head to Meg's. _

"Sure!" I say.

"Great! I'll see you tonight," she says.

"See you tonight," I say. I get up and leave, finally full after a good meal. I noticed mine was a tad smaller than Meg's, but decided they wanted to get me used to a bigger meal slowly. I knew one thing for sure when I left the dining hall. I was in for an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I slowly walked up the stairs to the roof of the Populaire. It was already getting colder as I got closer. I continued on, wishing I'd brought a jacket, or some sort of cover up, with me. Eventually, I reached the doors. I paused and took a deep breath before cautiously opening them. "Hello?" I called. I walked further in, and didn't see anyone. _Wow. _I thought. _This view is beautiful!_

"I see you came," a voice said behind me. I whirled around, and saw O.G. standing behind me.

"O.G., it's you." I said to him.

"O.G.?" he asked, before he realized I only saw that on his letter. "Oh, I see. My name is not O.G. I simply sign my letters like that. It is shorter than writing 'The Phantom of the Opera', 'P.O.T.O', or 'Opera Ghost' since those are the things the performers and stage hands call me," he explained.

"Oh. Which one should I call you?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes, then he says "You may call me whichever you wish."

"Can I call you" I stop, thinking it over. They're all rather long, so I shorten one of them. "Phantom?" I ask.

"Yes. That is fine." He states.

"Thank you," I say. He gets that surprised expression on his face again, and I begin to connect that to my thanking him.

"Now, for my offer," he says.

"Right, what was it?" I ask.

"I am willing to help you train your voice. I would like to offer you voice training, with me as your trainer. Your lessons would be private. If you want to come," he says, adding the last sentence quickly. _Something about him, why does he seem like he's expecting me to reject his offer? _I ask myself. _Or is he afraid I might reject him?_

"Sure, I'd love to come," I say. He looks surprised again, supporting my belief that he thought I would reject. "Will we meet up here, or somewhere else?" I ask.

"We will meet here every other night, unless you receive a letter telling you otherwise," he responds.

"Ok. Thanks again," I say. He looks shocked again, and I know now that he is responding to my constant gratitude.

"Your lessons shall begin tomorrow night, do not be late," he says.

"I won't be late," I reassure him. "See you tomorrow night," I say.

"Until then, Mademoiselle," he bows slightly, and I know he's only being polite.

"Please, call me Éponine, or 'Ponine, if you'd like," I say, then give an awkward curtsy and exit the room, leaving a stunned Phantom behind.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I knocked on Meg's door eagerly. "Come in!" came heard her eager reply from the inside of her room.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh my, gosh! I'm so glad you're finally here! This is gonna be so fun!" she practically sang.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Well, since you're new here, I thought I could tell you _the story,_" she said.

"The story?" I asked.

"Of the Phantom of the Opera…" she said.

"Oh," I said. _That's his name! Or, what I'm supposed to call him at least…_ "Okay, sure!" I tried to sound excited, and I think she believes I am. I can't tell her I personally know him. Not yet, anyways.

"The Phantom is said to be horribly disfigured. They say he wears a white mask that hides half of his face, his right side." Meg paused, and I waited on her to continue. "It's said that if he isn't happy with something the managers do, he'll write them a note sealed with red wax. If they don't do what it says in the note, then he will cause an 'accident' to occur, but everyone knows it's never an accident. A long time ago, they say he dropped the backdrop on the Prima Donna, it didn't kill her immediately, but she died from a broken back that night at the hospital. People say he didn't mean to kill her, but that the backdrop fell in a crucial place because she changed her blocking slightly. It's said that he watches the performances from Box 5, and if he wants to leave _you_ a note, he will knock at your door, and" Meg was stopped when we heard a knock at the door.

"Ah!" we both screamed when we heard it.

A young girl, also our age, peeked in and said "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, it's just, ah, never mind."

"What?" Meg asked her. She had long, brown curls that fell around her shoulders and big, brown eyes like Meg's.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Who's this?" she asked Meg.

"Oh! This is Éponine!" Meg says. "Éponine, meet Christine,"

"Hi! Nice to meet you! You can call me 'Ponine," I say.

"So, you got your first pay, right 'Ponine?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her back.

"I was thinking we could all go shopping for some new dresses tomorrow," Meg said.

"Oh, I can't. Sorry," Christine said.

"Alright, me and you 'Ponine?" Meg asked me.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. I couldn't wait; I knew I couldn't stay in Meg's dresses forever. I need something of my own.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Come on!" Meg yelled to me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. _I can't believe I'm having so much fun!_ I thought to myself. That's when we heard it. A scream that sounded like it was coming from a young boy. _Oh no! _"Meg?" I said, warily.

"Yeah, 'Ponine?" she said back.

"Call me crazy, but I think I recognized that scream…" I said, getting nervous.

"Uh oh, are you serious?" Meg asked.

"I think it was my little brother, Gavroche," I answered.

"Okay. You go check on him if you need to, I can meet you back at the _Populaire_," she offered.

"Thanks! I won't be too long, but if I'm not back for a few hours, send help," I said. She laughed as if she thought I was joking. "I'm serious," I said.

"Oh, well good luck!" she said.

"Thanks, I'll need it," I joked, and ran away. _Alright, it's time for Éponine Thénardier to come out of hiding…_

"Help!" the scream was louder as I got closer, and it became more recognizable. It was Gavroche. _No, no, no! Not today! Not now! Why is it always when I'm having a good time?_ I asked myself. That's when I saw what was going on. _That stupid inspector…_

"Hey!" I yelled. "What's going on?" I asked Inspector Javert.

"This kid was harassing the upper class citizens again. I've had to deal with him far too many times, and I'm taking him in this time," he replied.

"Uh, I don't think I can allow that," I said, taking on a sneer for my expression. "Don't worry, Gavroche, I got this," I say to my brother.

"Who are you?" he asked. _Do I look that different after a bath? _ I wondered to myself.

"I'm Éponine, you're sister, remember?" I asked. "Anyways, Javert, I'm upper class now, and he wasn't bothering me," I say.

"He was harassing the- Wait, what?" I asked, all of a sudden understanding what I said. "I got a job as a choral performer and ballerina at the _Opera Populaire_. I work under Madame Giry in case you were wondering. And so, I believe I can tell you what to do with my little brother," I stated.

"Get out of here, kid. Mademoiselle, you are under arrest for aiding a criminal," he said looking at me while releasing Gavroche. _Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?! _ I scream at myself inwardly. _Oh yeah, I'm a Thenardier. That's why. _

"Um, I don't think I would be doing that if I were you. I haven't done anything wrong. I only defended my little brother," I said.

"Well, in that case that doesn't matter! You're still under arrest," he said.

"Help!" Now it was me screaming, not Gavroche. "Help me!" I screamed again. Apparently, he wasn't too fond of my constant resisting, so I end up flattened on the ground as he puts my hands in handcuffs. "Help!" I scream again. This time, something different happened. I felt Javert being pulled away from me, and I heard people gasping. I sat up and saw the Phantom throw the inspector to the ground.

"Stay away from her! I won't be so generous if you try to hurt her again!" he bellowed. I had only seen that look in his eyes one other time. The time he saved me from my father.

"Well, thanks again," I say rather bluntly. He looked surprised again. "Why do you look like that?" I asked him.

"Like what?" He asked back.

"Surprised," I say.

"Oh, I'll tell you when we get back," and with that, he took off his cloak and settled it around my shoulders. This time, I was the one to be shocked. _Why would he do that?_ I asked.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"You looked cold," he said.

"Phantom, why are you doing this for me?" I asked him.

"I don't know. In a way you reminded me of myself," he replied.

"Oh," I said. "Well, thanks," I turned to look at him, and he gasped. That's when I noticed things spinning.

"You're hurt!" he said. Then, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"What? Where am I?" I asked, waking all of a sudden. There wasn't anyone in the room. It wasn't my room, either. "Hello?" I called. No answer. "Hello?" I called a little louder. That's when the Phantom walked in.

"You're awake," he said.

"Obviously," I answered.

"If you're going to be sarcastic, then I can take you back to your room," he says.

"Whatever. Where am- ow!" I said.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"My head," I say. "What happened?" I asked him.

"I believe the inspector injured you when he threw you on the ground to arrest you," he answered.

"Well, thanks," I said. He looked shocked again. "You promised me you'd tell me why you keep looking shocked when we got here, so start talking," I said.

"Okay. Well, when I was younger, my mother sold me to gypsies because of my face," he said.

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't have done that if I were her," I said.

"Well she did," he stated.

"Oh, it can't be bad enough to do that," I told him.

"Well you clearly haven't seen it," he said back.

"Well, maybe I should," I said, taking off his mask. He screamed angrily and quickly moved his hand to cover his face.

"Why did you do that?!" he asked, infuriated.

"I just want to see your face!" I exclaimed. I reached up and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was covering his face. He then quickly grabbed my wrist. "Please. I want to see it," I said quietly. He slowly moved his hand away, and I saw it. He was deformed. His lower right eyelid hung a little, the right side of his lips were somewhat bloated, and I could see that he was either injured early on, or born like this. "What happened?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"No one's ever reacted that way before," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. In truth, I didn't mind his face. It didn't look as bad as he said it did. He was exaggerating.

"You didn't run away. You didn't scream," he said.

"That's because it doesn't scare me," I say.

"What?" he asked.

"It's not scary. It's you," I say. Now I feel like I'm trying to comfort him. I look him in the eyes, and I can tell he's hurt, broken even. I still hold the mask, and I make no move to give it back. Instead, I reach up and touch his deformed cheek. "Does it hurt?" I ask.

"No," he says. "I wouldn't know it was there if I couldn't see it." He walks out to his organ, and I stand up to follow him. The room starts spinning again, but I persist. I'm determined to get more out of him. He sits down on the organ bench, and just sits there. There's enough room on the bench for two, so I sit next to him. I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I like you better without the mask," I say.

"Well you'd be the first," he said back. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a little, but I'll be okay," I answered.

"Very well. Now that you've been here, remember the way I take you back. You will come here for your vocal training from now on," he said.

"Okay. So, we're going back?" I ask.

"Yes, I am taking you back to your room," he says.

"Okay," I say back.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Now back in my room, Meg and I are sitting on my bed, and I'm telling her what happened. "So, the Phantom of the Opera, the man I told you about in the story, really rescued you? From an inspector?" she asked, shocked that that had happened.

"Yes, and the thing is he, wait, why is his cloak on my bed?" I ask.

"I found it in here when I walked in here when I came to talk to you," she says.

"It should be returned to him," I say. I pick it up, and leave the room, go to the Prima Donna dressing room and press gently on the mirror. It opens immediately, and I step through it. I have begun my first descent to his home.

"Phantom?" I call. "I found your cloak if you were wondering where it, what happened?!" I ask. He is unconscious on the ground. I drop his cloak and kneel down to him. _Oh no. What do I do?_ I ask myself. I leave the cloak on the ground and pick him up. Barely. I almost drop him, but I start back up to my room. _I hope he's still alive,_ I think. _What happened to him?_

"Meg!" I say as I enter my room.

"Oh my, gosh!" she says. "That's the-" she starts, but I shush her before she finishes.

"Now it's my turn to help him," I say.

"Is he alive?" she asks. I place my hand over his heart, and feel it beat very faintly. I move my hand to his nose, and I can feel him breathing.

"Yes, but barely," I answer. He groans, and then I hear a faint rumbling come from his stomach. "He's hungry," I say.

"Well, me too," Meg says. "I'll go get some food," she says.

"Okay. I'll wait here in case he wakes up," I reply. Almost as soon as she leaves the room, he wakes up.

"Where am I?" he asks.

"In my dressing room. You passed out, and I didn't know what to do, so I brought you here," I say.

"Oh," he says. Then his stomach growls again. "I'm hungry," he says.

"I know. Meg has gone for food. We're hungry, too," I say.

"Meg, she knows I'm here?" he asks.

"Yes, she helped me get you situated," I say.

"Why did you come back down?" he asks.

"I found your cloak up here," I say. "Speaking of which, why was it on my bed?" I ask.

"You didn't need it anymore, so I took it off of you and laid it there before I brought you to my lair," he answers.

"Oh," I say. Then we hear a knock at the door. Meg opens it before I say anything.

"Éponine! Carlotta just quit!" she exclaims.

"Careful with the food!" I say, because she almost dropped it.

"Sorry. But, they're having auditions this afternoon for Elissa."

"Here," I say, handing the Phantom a bowl of soup. He sits up and starts eating. "This is amazing news!" I say to Meg.

"I know! I tried to talk Christine into auditioning, but she wouldn't. You should!" she says.

"What?! No, not me. I can barely sing," I say.

"You are better than you give yourself credit for," the Phantom says. "I could put in a good word for you with the managers, if you'd like."

"After the audition," I say.

"So you'll do it?!" Meg asks.

"I suppose," I say, half sarcastically.

"Yes!" she exclaims. _Well, my life could be about to change forever._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Next!" Monsieur Andre says. I step onto the stage and say

"Éponine Thénardier."

"Ah, the new girl," Monsieur Firmin says. "Go ahead and begin, mademoiselle."

_"Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye._

_Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try._

_On that day, that not so distant day when you are far away and free, if you happen to remember, stop and think of me," _I sang. "Stop!" Monsieur Andre says. "You've got the part!" I could barely contain my shock.

"Come, Éponine. We must get you fitted for the costume," Madame Giry says.

The night of the first show, and I'm singing my heart out on stage.

"_And though it's clear, though it was always clear that this was never meant to be, if you happen to remember stop and think of me._

_Think of August when the trees were green._

_Don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned._

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_Think of me; please say you'll think of me._

_Whatever else you choose to do; there will never be a day that I won't think of you!"_

I look to Box 5; I know that's where the Phantom will be sitting. I see him give me a thumbs up, and I continue.

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade._

_They have their season, so do we, but please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!"_

I finish with a cadenza on the last two words, and the audience goes insane. _They liked me! _I think. _They actually liked me! No, they loved me!_

The opera ends, and I'm in the Prima Donna dressing room when the mirror opens and the Phantom steps out. "That was beautiful!" he says.

"Thank you!" I say, and then give him a quick hug, before turning around and taking off my jewelry. There's a knock on my door and he says

"I'd stay, but I'll leave you to your visitor." With that, he walks through the mirror, and closes it.

"Come in," I say, and Enjolras walks in with Marius.

"Éponine! That was amazing!" Marius says to me.

"Thank you!" I say back.

"Well, we have news," Enjolras said.

"News? What kind of news?" I asked him.

"General Lamarque is dead. The revolution is about to begin," he says. _My career is just beginning, and the revolution comes up?!_ I thought.

"Éponine!" Gavroche runs into my dressing room and grabs me around the waist in a tight hug.

"Oof! Gavroche!" I say.

"Sorry, you were awesome! My sister's gonna be famous!" he exclaims. I can't help but laugh, he's adorable!

"Well, if you're interested, we have a meeting about it tonight, hurry and change and you won't miss it," Enjolras says.

"Thanks, I'll be there!" I respond.

"See ya there!" Gavroche says.

"See ya there," I say. _Well, a revolution. This is gonna be hard, but I'll do this for him, for Marius._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I walked into the Café, and heard Enjolras discussing the plans for the barricades, and went up stairs. "We will set the barricades in front of this establishment and we will hold a demonstration tomorrow at General Lamarque's funeral procession!" I heard Enjolras say as I walked into the room and sat at a table. I was actually somewhat upset. I miss the Phantom. _What am I thinking? I miss the Phantom? The Phantom of the Opera. I miss him. How? _I thought. I didn't notice Grantaire approach me. "Are you ok 'Ponine?" Grantaire asked.

"What? Oh, yeah," I said, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me," he said.

"Okay. In truth, I miss a friend of mine. He lives at the opera, too. He helps me, as long as I stay at the opera house," I began, but didn't get to finish.

"Where is that girl?!" I heard Papa yell as he climbed the stairs. _No! He found me! Look at me; I look like a first class citizen! He's going to flip! _I thought.

"There she is!" he exclaimed.

"I need to check in with someone," I say. "Enjolras, I'll be back tomorrow for the beginning of the revolution."

"Leaving so soon, 'Ponine?" he asked.

"I… have someone I need to go see," I stuttered.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, then," he said.

"Bye, Enjolras!" I said.

As I left, I could barely make out Courfeyac saying "I think she's being held against her will."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I got back to the _Populaire_ and entered my dressing room. The Phantom was gone, so I went to the mirror and pressed on it ever so gently, and it opened. I went down, calling to him on the way. "I'm down here!" he eventually called.

"Hey," I said when I got there.

"Hey," he said.

"I have news," I say.

"Ok, what is it?" he asks.

"It's about to start," I say.

"What's about to start?" he asks. I take a deep breath before telling him.

"The revolution," I say.

"What?!" he asks.

"The barricades go up tomorrow," I say. "And I'm supposed to be there." Faint, angry voices were in the background, and I could only begin to hear them.

"No! You can't go! What if you get hurt?! You might not ever be able to come back!" he says. I can tell he's nervous. He pulls me into a hug and holds me. "I can't lose you," he whispers. Then he heard the voices. "What's that?" he asks. He releases me, and we heard them getting very close. "Quickly, go hide. If they take me, I don't want anything to happen to you," he said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be alright," he said. I ran to the bedroom, and jumped behind the bed.

"Where is she?!" I heard Enjolras' voice. _What are they doing here?_ I asked myself.

"Where is who?" I heard the Phantom ask back.

"You know who!" I heard. That time it was Marius who spoke.

"No, I don't," the Phantom said.

Grantaire then said "Eponine! That's who!" I could tell he was irritated. _Well, he's always irritated. _ I think.

"Hold him!" Enjolras said.

"Marius and I will go find her, if the monster won't help us," he said. _Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him!_ I pleaded silently.

"I'll check the bedroom!" Enjolras said. _No! Don't find me! _ I thought. "Éponine? Are you in here?" he asked. I stayed silent. _I don't want to leave! Not yet! _ I think. "Éponine, what are you doing back there?!" he asked.

"Uh, just trying to, uh, nothing," I say.

"Get out from there," he says. He helps me out, taking my hand. We leave the dining room, and he yells "I found her!" I break free in the main room and run to the Phantom.

"Phantom, I don't want to leave!" I say to him. I whisper, so only he can hear me.

"I know. I want you to stay," he says. "You should know my name before you go," he says.

"No. I'm not leaving! You know that!" I say.

"My name is Erik," he says.

"No! Don't say goodbye! I'm going to see you again!" I promise him.

"Until then," he begins to say goodbye, but I grab him and embrace him. He holds me and says "It's going to be ok."

"I hope so," I say. I feel Enjolras pulling me away from him. "No! Erik!" I yell.

"Éponine!" he yells back. I can tell he said something else, but I can't tell what. It sounded like I love you, but that couldn't be right. He wouldn't say that. _But, I think I love him_, I think. We make our way out in silence. _I just want to go back, why can't you see that? _I ask them in my mind. But I know they can't hear me.

We arrive back at the café, and I sit there in silence. "Are you ok, 'Ponine? Did he hurt you?" Enjolras asks me.

"No, he didn't even try," I say. I want to make it clear I wanted to stay, but he would just think I've been traumatized and am under a lot of stress.

"Why did he take you?" he asks.

"He didn't," I answer. That's all I say. I get up and go home. It's been months, Papa's probably forgotten what is now the best night of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I hear the drums first. Then the procession comes into view. Enjolras begins to sing.

"_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?"_

Then he's joined by the rest of us.

_"It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Beyond the barricades is there a world you long to see?_

_Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!_

_Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

_Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance?_

_Some will fall and some will live. Will you stand up and take your chance?_

_The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!_

_Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

The song ends, and we're at the barricades. _I wish I was with Erik…_ I think. _I hope I make it out of this alive; I don't want to lose him._

That night, the army approaches us. "Who's there?!" the army officer asked.

"French revolution!" Enjolras answered back.

"Fire!" the officer yelled. And the battle began. I handed guns up. I shot when necessary, and they started up the barricade. I saw one point his gun at Marius and I climbed the barricade. When I got to the top, I heard Erik's voice yelling

"Éponine! Don't get hurt!" But I went anyways.

"No!" I screamed. I grabbed the gun and it got caught in my shirt. Then, it went off. I screamed in pain.

"Éponine!" I heard Erik scream. I turned and saw him run to me I climbed down the barricade to him.

"Erik!" I cried.

"It's the Phantom!" I heard. He pulled me into his arms.

"I don't think I can stand," I said. He sat down, me in his arms.

"_Don't you fret, Monsieur Erik, I don't feel any pain._

_A little fall of rain could hardly hurt me now._

_You're here, that's all I need to know._

_And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers grow,"_ I sang.

"_But you will live 'Ponine. 'Ponine, look at me!_

_If I could heal your wounds with words of love…" _he sang back.

"_Just hold me now and let it be._

_Shelter me, comfort me," _I sang to him.

"_You would live a hundred years if I could show you how._

_I won't desert you now," _he sang to me.

"_The rain can't hurt me now._

_This rain will wash away what's passed._

_And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close._

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed._

_The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest._

_A breath away from where you are I've come home from so far…" _I sang. Everyone was watching us now.

"_So don't you fret, Monsieur Erik, I don't feel any pain._

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now," _I gasp on the last word, because it does hurt.

"_I'm here,"_ he sings.

_"That's all I need to know," _I sing.

"_And I will stay with you until you are sleeping," _he sings back to me. Our voices entwine in an intricate duet.

"_And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers…" _Everything goes black, but before it does, I hear him sing "_grow."_


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I slowly wake up, finding myself back at Erik's. "What happened to me?" I ask him. _Wait, who cares?! I'm back with Erik! _I think.

"You were shot on the barricade. I brought you back here," he says.

"What did you say to me before I was forced to leave?" I ask him.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"A little, but what did you say?" I ask.

"I'll go get you some food," he says.

"What did you say to me?!" I yell after him, but he doesn't answer.

"My stomach hurts!" I yell to him.

"Do you know any doctors?" he asks me.

"Yes, one. His name is Joly," I say.

"Where is he?" he asks.

"Probably at the barricade," I say.

"I will be back with food, and Joly," he says. Then he leaves. And I'm left alone.

"I'm back!" he says.

"I'm still here!" I say. Erik and Joly walk into the room, and I see Joly is prepared to take care of my wound.

"Ok, let's take a look," Joly says. I scream and Erik rushes to my side and takes my hand. I scream until the pain is too much to bear, and I pass out again.

"Erik!" I woke up, screaming. I saw him come in quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"The barricades! I just dreamed that I died there," I said. He instantly looked as if there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just…" he sighed.

"What happened?" I asked him. By the look on his face, I knew I was going to regret asking.

"They're all, well, they're all, hm, I don't know how to say this…" he said.

"They're all what?" I asked.

"Dead," he answered. I gasped. All my friends, dead.

"All of them? Enjolras, Grantaire, Courferyac? Even Gavroche? Marius?" I asked.

"Those names were all mentioned in the newspaper. All but one," I don't know who I want it to be. I decide Gavroche, but unfortunately, he says "Marius. He wasn't killed. Some man showed up and took him away from the barricade. It popped up that he was now engaged to some woman named Cosette."

"Cosette?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked back.

"I grew up with her… My parents weren't very nice to her. She never really talked to Papa, just Mamán," I say.

"Oh. I see. I'm so sorry," he says.

"It's okay," I say. "At least Marius survived," I try to look as if I won't fall apart, but then, I do.

"Eponine, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Gavroche was my brother. He was eight, and now he's dead!" I yell. I start to sob, and he pulls me closer to him.

"Shh, it's ok," he says.

"I loved Enjolras like a brother, and Marius was my best friend. Now he's getting married and I'll probably never see him again," I say. _I feel like a baby! I shouldn't be doing this to Erik. This has GOT to be uncomfortable for him. _I think.

"It's ok," he says. "I'm here, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Never," he says.

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" I ask.

"Because, I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"What?" I asked him.

"I love you, Éponine! I've loved you for a long time, but I understand if you don't love me," he says.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked him.

"Because, you saw what was under my mask," he says.

"Yes, and it didn't bother me! If anything bothers me, it's that you wear that mask, when you don't really need it!" I yelled at him.

"So I suppose you just want to leave me then! You can't accept the mask, you're just like Chr- her!" he yelled.

"Well, who's 'her'?" I asked.

"Christine! She couldn't love me because of it, and you can't either!" he said. Suddenly understanding, I soften my tone.

"I didn't mean I couldn't accept the mask, I meant what's under it isn't as bad as you say it is. And, for the record, I love you, too," I said. This time, it was his turn to be a baby. I saw the first tear come down, and it was only followed by many more.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah," I say. "I just didn't know how, or when, to tell you. And I wanted to hear you say it first, I didn't want to be rejected again," I instantly regretted saying "again", but there was no taking it back.

"Again?" he asks.

"Well, remember when I said Marius was my best friend? I also had the world's biggest crush on him…" I say.

"Oh," he said.

"Then, he saw Cosette, and I didn't stand a chance with him," I continued.

"He was very stupid," Erik says.

"No, he was smart. I can't blame him. He chose the pretty, rich girl over the average, street girl. If I were him, I would've done the same thing," I say.

"I wouldn't. Don't ever say you're average. You're not. You've done something no one else ever could. You taught me to trust. I couldn't trust anyone, you're the first in years," he says.

"Erik," I say. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know,"

"It's ok," he says. "I knew you had to know eventually."

"Yeah," I say. There were footsteps on the stairs that lead to Erik's home, and soon we heard them.

"Erik?" I say.

"Stay here," he said. He picked up his lasso and left the room. I heard a scream and pass out.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

When I wake up, I'm alone, at home. "Hello?" I call.

"Oh, the brat's awake," I hear my father say. _Ugh, why him? Why not Erik?_ I think. I try to sit up, but wince in pain.

Papa walks in, and I have to ask "Where's Erik?"

"Who?" he asks. _Only the most important man in my life! _ I want to scream.

"I almost died in his arms," I say.

"Don't know, but they say the Phantom of the Opera was at the barricades," he says. I gasp, and he gets very confused. "The police?" I ask.

"Yeah, but why do you care?" he asks.

"Because, that's Erik," I answer. His jaw actually drops. "What? Shocked?" I ask. "Where's Mamán?" I ask.

"Living room," he says.

"Bring her up here, or take me down there," I say. _I'm starting to sound like Erik… Nice._ I thought.

"I can't do that. You're supposed to be isolated," he says.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Touché," he says. He walks out of the room, and I find myself alone.

A few minutes later, Mamán comes into my room calling "Éponine!"

"Hey," my voice is weaker than when I was talking to Papa, I know I'm going to pass out again soon.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say. The room begins to spin, and I see little black splotches fill my vision. "Well, I should be," I say, but then, I pass out.

_I see myself, Marius, and Cosette. I can hear what's going on. They're confessing their love to each other. I'm crying in the corner. Marius leaves, and Cosette goes back inside. I hear Papa and his gang, Brujon, Babet, Claquesous, and Montparnasse. "What are you doing here?" Papa asks me. _

_"I know this house, there's nothing for here for you. Just the old man and the girl, they live ordinary lives," I tell him. _

_"You've got some gall, take care young miss, you've got a lot to say," he says. _

_"I'm gonna scream! I gonna warn them that you're here!" I threaten. _

_"One scream and you'll regret it!" I ignore this and scream as loud as I can. I hear the police coming and Papa slaps me. I run, but he chases. _

_"Help!" I scream. "Help!"_

I wake up with a jolt. _Now where am I?_ I ask myself. "Papa?" I don't get a response, so I get hopeful. "Erik?" I don't hear a response to that, either. My body protests, but I get up, and walk around.

"What are you doing up, child?" I turn around and see Antoinette (that's her first name), or Madame Giry, was the one addressing me.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"A little after midnight, mademoiselle," she answers.

"Is he home?" I ask. I know it's late to go see Erik, but I need to see him, he needs to know I'm okay. _Or do I need to know if he's okay? _I ask myself.

"He? Oh, do you mean Erik?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"I haven't seen him. Last time I did, he said he was going to the barricade," she says.

"Excuse me, Madame, but, I have somewhere I need to go," I say, then, I leave the _Populaire_.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I run through the streets, my injury hurting badly. I see the jail, and I walk in. The man at the front desk is asleep. _Figures,_ I think. I ring the bell on the front counter and he wakes with a start. "What?" he asks groggily.

"Do you have the Opera Ghost here?" I ask.

"The creep in the white mask?" he asks.

"If you want to refer to him that way," I say.

"Yeah. He's in here," he says.

I sigh, and then continue "Is he allowed to have visitors?" I ask.

He snorts then says "If anyone wanted to visit that monster, then yes," he says.

"Where is he?" I ask. "And he's not a monster," I add.

"Third cell on the left," he says. I thank him, then walk away. I pass two cells, and find Erik's.

"Erik!" I exclaim.

"Éponine! What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I came to find you! Papa said that the police found you at the barricades. I didn't know what happened, I-" I stop talking; starting to cry, and the pain in my stomach makes itself known again.

I grunt, and Erik asks me "Are you okay?"

"It hurts," I say.

"You need to go back. Go down to my lair, go into the kitchen, and look on the counter. There should be a small box. It will have rubbing alcohol and bandages. Take care of yourself, 'Ponine," he says.

"I can't leave you here," I protest.

"I'll be okay. Go do what you need to do," he says.

"No. I'm staying right here," with that, I curl up on the ground next to his cell, and go to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

I wake up the next morning, with the guard shaking me. "Mademoiselle? Are you alright? There's blood on your stomach and I found you here, unconscious," he says. I sit up groggily and look around. Erik is still in his cell, and I whisper him a good morning, but he only stirs a little in his sleep. I chuckle and that makes my stomach wound hurt again. I gasp in pain, and the guard says "Mademoiselle, I must insist that you go home, wherever that is. Not only is visiting hours over, but you're injured," he says.

"Very well. When he wakes up, tell him I'm taking care of myself like he told me to do. And, don't do anything to him. I don't want him to be the one with an injury, next," I say. _Ugh. I care too much about him. _I think. _Of course I do, I love him._

I walk into Erik's kitchen, and find the box he mentioned was sitting there like he said it should be. I open it, and find the rubbing alcohol and the bandages like he said. I pick them up and go sit down. I lift my shirt a little, and look at the injury. I bandage it, after the very painful alcohol, and let my shirt drop again. I hear water moving, and look to the side. Madame Giry is making her way towards me. "Éponine? What are you doing down here?" she asks. I hide the rubbing alcohol and bandages, and stand. My body doesn't like it, but I have to.

"Thinking," I say.

"About what?" she inquires.

"How I'm gonna help him," I say.

"Don't be silly! You're injured!" she says. I look at her, confused, and she says "Oh, you think I didn't notice? You haven't been showing up for anything," she says.

"Oh," I say, feeling defeated. "Well, he's in jail!" I say, raising my voice.

"I know, but that obviously means he broke the law," she states, calmly.

"I can't just let him sit there!" I say. I'm getting desperate, and I know what I have to do. "In fact, I have a plan," I say. I walk away, and out of Erik's lair. _Where would Montparnasse be? _ I wonder. Then I know. And I head there.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"Montparnasse!" I yell, as I see him coming into view.

"Éponine! What're you doing here?" he asks.

"I need some help. My best friend has just been arrested for being at the barricades. I almost died in his arms, and now, I wanna get him out," I say.

"So what do you need me for?" he asks.

"In my condition, it wouldn't be advisable for me to go breaking someone out of jail, would it?" I ask.

"No, it wouldn't. Wait, condition? What condition?" he asks.

"I'm injured, remember? I got shot?" I say.

"Oh, right. Well, what do you need me to do?" he asks.

"Get Brujon, Babet, and Claquesous. I'll be there visiting, get the keys, open his cell, and get him out the door. You four stand guard. You will be with me. Brujon at the far end of the hall, Babet closer to us, and Claquesous will watch the guard to make sure he doesn't wake up. We'll all leave the jail together; I'll get him back to his place. You four watch our backs. If the guards follow us, you distract them, or fight them off. Give us time to get far away and back to his place. Got it?" I say.

"Yeah. But, why do you care so much?" he asks.

"Because, I –" I can hardly get the next words out, but I do. "Love him," I finish.

"Alright. I'll help. Don't know if Brujon, Babet, and Claquesous will, but I'll do my best to get them in on it," he says.

"Thank you, 'Parnasse!" I say. "Oh, and one other thing! Don't tell Papa!" I say.

"Of course not, I wasn't planning on that." He says. I run back to the Opera House, and find his dark cape in his lair. I pick it up and put it on. I run to my dressing room, and put on a long, black dress, and then, I wait for this night.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

That night, I slip out of the _Opera Populaire_, and get quickly to the jail. I slip inside, and find the warden asleep, again. _Nice job. Really guarding the prisoners, aren't you? _I think sarcastically. I slip behind the desk and grab the keys. I make my way to Erik's cell, and see Montparnasse, Brujon, Babet, and Claquesous are already in place. I slip the keys into the cell, and Erik wakes up. "Éponine, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Shh," I say. "Don't worry, you'll be a free man in no time," I say.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"We're breaking you out!" I say in a whisper. I open the cell, and he steps out. We slip past the warden, and out the front door. Cloaked under the night, Erik and I can't be seen in the dark, both of us dressed in only black. Papa's gang stop where they were told to, at the front doors of the _Populaire_. "Thank you," I say to them.

"Of course, anything for our boss's daughter!" Montparnasse answers. Erik and I step into the Opera House, and make our way down to his lair.

We get out of the boat, and walk into the lair.

"Thank you," he says.

"No problem," I say. I try to seem nonchalant about it, even though it was a big deal, but, no need to make a mountain out of a mole hill, so to speak.

"I hated going everyday without seeing you. It felt like a living nightmare. I missed you," he pulls me into a hug; as if he's afraid I'm not real.

I hug him back, and say "It was a nightmare for me, too. I felt like there wasn't anything left for me…"

He says "Éponine, I love you, and I don't want to spend another day without you. I don't want to take a chance…" I think I know what's coming, and my suspicions are confirmed when he lets go of me and gets down on one knee. The ring is beautiful. "Éponine, will you marry me?"

**...**

**A/N: I know, you all hate me now! But, that is the end of Book 1. Obviously, there is a Book 2. It will be called Miserables: Together. It's already been written, so I just need to update. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the book! With that, I leave you wondering what she said... ;P**


	20. Author's Note

**Hey! So, I'm doing a kind of "club" thing, where if you favorite me or a story, I'll send you early updates before they're published. Also, if you have any ideas, you can send them to me and I might use them! I'll credit you if I do, of course. That being said, if you only favorite one of my stories, you'll only receive early updates for that story. Early updates are also kind of rough drafts, so feel free to use some constructive criticism! I hope you join my "club"!**

**~elphiethropp24601**


End file.
